


Happy Father's Day Slender!

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Family, Father's Day Special, Fluff, Gen, Secrets, Slender is so confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: Everyone in the mansion is acting strange, Slender intends to find out why.





	Happy Father's Day Slender!

(Hey guys! sadly i wasn't able to make a mother’s day fanfic,mainly because there isnt a “mom” among the cps. But love both your parents or guardians and enjoy!)

Happy Father’s Day Slender!

Slender’s POV.

Things have been...somewhat odd lately. I’d be doing work and no one complains about the tasks, others are cleaning without being told, and a few CP’s have been asking if I needed help. It was strange seeing everyone so considerate and I was starting to feel a little suspicious, did they want something from me? Or were they just trying to stay on my good side?

It’s not that i’m angry for them doing something good but it is peculiar. Without another thought I made my way to Dr.Smiley, he and I would talk if neither of us were busy. Opening the doctors door I looked over the few bloody beds in the room, one of which was the experimental table that currently had a males body strapped to it. Over the body Dr.Smiley was working and looked up at me, he waves me over. 

“Slender! My good friend what do you need?” Smiley asked, putting his tools aside and moving his mask down to show his crazed grin. Although he’s not completely stable in the head, he was somewhat mature and easy to talk to.

“I was curious to know if you had any idea what the children are doing.” I commented and looked at the dead body for a moment.

“Hmm~? The cps? Oh you mean with the cleaning up and being nice thing right?” He said in thought for a moment, tapping a bloody knife on his chin before shrugging. “Nope! No idea!”

Sighing I notice one of the beds in the corner had the curtains pulled around it and I swear there was a shadow. “Smiley, is there a live person here?” 

With a chuckle he practically skipped over and pulled the curtains back, showing me Ben ravenously kissing the cannibal killer on top of him. However when the curtains were pulled back Ben’s eyes widen and shoved EJ off him and the bed itself. EJ let out a couple cusses and rubbed his head, looking to me and on his dark skin a blush rose up.

“Damn it smiley we wanted to be alone!” Ben snapped to the doctor, fighting his own blush and gripping onto the beds sheets.

“No~ it’s EJ’s break and I said i’d give you guys 10 minutes. WEll it’s been-” He paused and looked at his bloody silver watch before looking back up. “15 minutes. So get your butt on out.”

Ben was going to protest but EJ stopped him and pecked his lips. “Go on Ben, i’ll see you in a couple hours.” 

Ben sighed and nodded, getting up and leaving the room while fixing his shirt up. EJ placed his mask back on and turned to me. “Sorry you..had to see that.” He said sheepishly.

I shook my head. “It’s alright Eyeless Jack, I was curious to know if you understand why everyone is being so behaved this week.”

“No sir, sorry.” EJ spoke too quickly to convince me but I couldn’t question him more when he darted out of the room.

“Huh, never seen him leave that fast since he tried a beating heart.” Dr.Smiley shrugged, but smiled when I looked at him for an explanation. “Yeah don’t let him eat beating hearts, apparently his adrenaline will kick up. He was practically running around and cleaning anything he could find. Then when Ben came in that day EJ just pinned him to the floor and-”

I raised my hand for him to stop. “Doctor..” I began but sighed. “Please keep details like that to yourself.” I walked out, not wanting to know the end of that story. When stepping out of the room I was greeted with a smaller body colliding into my side, noticing first the orange goggles on a head of brown messy hair.

“Hello Toby.” I greeted and he looked up to me, at first in horror then in joy. But behind that smile his eyes seemed to look around like he was in a hurry.

“Are you looking for Masky?” I question as he stepped back and looked frantically around, although that could just be his twitchyness.

“Uh nope! I was wondering...uh..do you like cake?” Toby asked with a nervous smile. This was...an odd question. I mainly eat souls so i never really had to eat much else, but sometimes i’d rip my mouth open and try something if sally or my brothers suggested it.

“I suppose…” I slowly answered before walking around him. A second later he dashed and i only noticed a grey blur from him followed by loud steps. Alright, now i feel like i should ask someone else about it. Walking upstairs I noticed a bunch of confetti on the floor and it lead to LJ’s room. Knocking on his door there was some swears and the sound of balloon’s popping with footsteps.

“Hey man! What’s up?” LJ asked, his body covered in confetti and balloons due to static electricity. LJ has always been kind but he’s never greeted me like that before. I slowly took a red balloon off his head.

“Laughing Jack, what are you doing?” I asked and looked into the room to see it covered in balloons.

“Ohh, nothing, making balloons for Sally.” He replied and brushed the confetti and balloons off himself. “But i am busy so i’ll chat later!” 

The door practically slammed and I stood there holding the red balloon. Ok, now this is starting to annoy me. Dropping the balloon I started making my way to Jeff’s room. Jeff is normally blunt and is told everything that’s going on in the mansion, so maybe he could shed some light. I walked to his door but a note was pinned onto the door.

 

~Out to hunt, Be back before sunrise.-Jeff

P.S.: LJ you come into my room with a paint balloon again I will rip your fucking guts out!~

 

He was serious, the paper looked like it was stabbed a few times. I sighed and thought. “Alright, who else may i ask..?”

“See you later Clocky.” Jane’s voice called and I looked over to her coming up the stairs.

“Jane, a word please?” I say, walking to her. She stopped and gazed up at me with an aloof expression.

“What is it Slender?” Jane huffed, leaning most of her weight onto one leg and placing a hand on her hip.

“I was curious if you knew why everyone has been so well behaved.” This question was going to kill me if I did not get an answer. She watched me for a second and sighed, crossing her arms.

“No idea, the guys don’t let any of the girls into these things.” She walked to her room, leaving me not only stuck in annoyance but frustrated about the terrible answer. Not that it’s her fault, the girls and boys of the mansion never really got along. Well, not letting into their personal lives that is.

I decided that this was getting me nowhere, I have work to do and I can not be wasting it.

 

~hours later~

It was going to be sunrise in about 3 hours so it’s time to make dinner. I got up from my desk and walked to the kitchen but all my brothers were occupying it. 

“Offender, Splendor, Tender, and Trender. What are you all doing?” I asked, rubbing my head.

“We’re cooking tonight!” Splendor cheered and started setting plates out.

“But I always cook.” I commented with surprise, sure Splendor and a few others have offered to cook but only when I’m gone.

“Well sit your happy butt down at the table. Tonight we’re making the meal.” Tender said and started to lightly push me to the table.

Confused, I did sit down, looking over the sea of CP’s at the table. They all ate, only small conversations crossing the table to each other. But..no food fight, no yelling, no threatening to carve out someone’s chest cavity. It was almost...creepy, even for me.

I watched everyone, staring silently as the others ate. Then I felt a tug on my sleeve. Turning my attention I noticed little sally smiling at me, her bear Charlie in her hand and a card. 

“This is for you papa.” Sally said, holding up the card to me, I took it carefully and read over the messy handwriting on the front. On the inside, many names written with different styles, sizes, and abbreviations filled the two sides.

“Happy fathers day..” Jeff’s voice said with a slight mumble to hide his embarrassment. I looked up, all the cps were looking at me, smiling or with a calm face.

“Father’s day..?” I question to myself and look over the card. Sally giggled and climbed up onto my lap.

“Yeah we have been planning for weeks, but some of the CP’s were busy so we had issues with getting signatures.” EJ added, moving an arm around Ben, who snuggled up to him.

“But, I dont quite-” Before i could finish Jeff spoke.

“Slender look, you rescued us. You gave us a home, you gave us family, hell I may hate Jane and my brother but the point is you brought them back.” Jeff stood, gripping onto his knife. “We’re...ok with calling you our father.”

The others nodded or spoke in agreement before Jeff sat down. I had to admit this felt good, I had not ever thought about what I had given them.

“And we decided to help around for clean up as a thank you. Hoodie and I even were killing people before they reached the forest.” Masky commented, moving his mask a bit to drink his beer. Hoodie nodded and continued to eat.

“Well, thank you everyone.” I say, petting Sally’s head. “This means a lot to me, but..” I paused, making them all look worried or surprised. 

“I kind of miss our loud dinners.” I finished with a small chuckle. They all stared in shock, as If I said I was going to join Zalgo’s side.

“PARTY!” LJ yelled, throwing up the balloons and a multitude of them popped, exploding into confetti and paint.

“Jack you’re dead!” Jeff yelled and began chasing. Toby in the meantime threw his plate at Masky resulting in the masked figure to throw his plate back. Food and paint was flying everywhere, making me grab a larger platter to use as a shield to at least cover Sally. Ben and EJ snuck under the table to escape but Kagekao thought it was a good time to throw himself on the table and break a part of it.

“You’re screwed!” Puppeteer shouted and tackled Bloody Painter to the table, causing others to start running along the table. In the mix Jane was fighting Nina and the party just kept accelerating from there.

I chuckled a little and stood up, Sally giggling and cheering on the fight. I walk into the safety of the kitchen before setting her down and nuzzling her head. “Thank you Sally, and thank the others for me when they’re done.”

“Ok~ They’ve been holding off cursing, and fighting for a couple weeks. So it might take awhile till they calm down.” Sally replied and pecked my cheek. “I love you slender.”

I decided to let my mouth appear, knowing the ripping flesh does not bother Sally, I smiled at her. Her eyes lit up and she giggled as i pecked her head. “I love you too Sally. Remember to get to bed. Don’t keep this fight going too long.”

She nodded and ran back to the dining room. Well this day was a surprise and i’m thankful for having such a family, but maybe next year I should just get a card. Them being so nice was not my family. As the dining room was being torn apart I chuckle and shake my head. 

Yes what a family I have.


End file.
